


Apartment 10A

by Ariesgirl666



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mob AU, Modern AU, Violence, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: In apt 10A, some of Arkadia's most notorious criminals gather when they need to "extract" information. When their new (and frankly stunning) landlady comes to investigate the noises coming from the apartment, Clarke is surprised to find that she's more than she appears.Clexa, Murphamy, and OctavenBased off of a tumblr prompt





	Apartment 10A

**Author's Note:**

> There's some mention of torture, but it's barely there and not graphic enough to warrant an archive warning.  
> This started off as just a Clexa story, but somehow my two other OTPs made their way in there. Oops.

“No, please, I’ve told you everything I know, please,” the man was begging.

  
Bellamy Blake, leader of Arkadia’s small mob, crossed his arms. “I’ve heard that one before. What do you think, Clarke?”  
Clarke Griffin, a tiny, energetic blonde, rose from her spot on the couch. Bellamy may have been the leader of the mobs, but everyone knew that Clarke controlled Arkadia, not in the least because her mother was Chancellor, and even Bellamy listened to her.  
  
Clarke deliberated for a minute, and then there was a knock on the door of the small apartment she and Bellamy used for interrogation.

  
“Well that’s just great,” John Murphy drawled, wiping his knife on his shirt. “Who’s willing to bet one of our neighbors ratted us out to the cops?”  
  
“Shut up, Murphy,” Raven Reyes snapped, pulling agitatedly on her ponytail. “Clarke, what should we do?”  
  
Clarke paced the length of the tiny apartment, tossing out orders as she went. “Bellamy, Murphy, get him in the bedroom. Octavia, Raven, clean up the seran wrap and put all the tools away. Now!”

  
As they all hurried to obey her orders, Clarke answered the door with a smile. She opened it halfway, blocking it with her body so that their visitor, whoever it was, wouldn’t see Octavia packing up bloodied seran wrap or hear Murphy loudly griping about how much being in the mafia was just clean-up work anyway.  
  
It was their new landlady –Lexa something. Clarke had only met her once before, when she’d seen her outside, her arms full of boxes, and helped her with the door. Lexa was even prettier without her face blocked by packages –her brown hair was pulled into a simple braid, and her green eyes sparkled behind her glasses. “Hi –Clarke, right?”  
  
“Yeah, hi,” Clarke didn’t have to fake her smile. “You’re Lexa.”  
“You remembered!” Lexa looked delighted. “Sorry to bother you, Clarke, it’s just that I’ve been hearing a few complaints about the noise from downstairs. Sounded like someone screaming?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Clarke improvised. “Raven found a spider.”  
  
Lexa didn’t look convinced. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Uh –sure.”  
Clarke opened the door wider to let Lexa step into the room. She wondered what the landlady must be thinking of the simple three room set up –kitchen, living room, and one bedroom. The décor looked Spartan, but it didn’t look like the kind of place that would make you immediately jump to the conclusion that Clarke was a mob kingpin, and Raven was one of her best enforcers.

Raven and Octavia came out of the kitchen, hands thankfully clean of any bodily fluids.  
  
“This is Lexa, the new landlady I told you about,” Clarke said, her words loaded with quiet meaning. “Lexa, this is my roommate, Raven, and her girlfriend Octavia.”  
“Hi,” Raven said.  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Lexa said with another one of her adorable, fleeting smiles.

  
A muffled scream came from the bedroom, and Raven and Octavia both looked at Clarke, panicked.  
  
“You really don’t want to go in there,” Octavia blurted. “My brother and his boyfriend have been in there for a while, and –”  
  
The door to the bedroom slammed open and their captive was standing in the doorway. “Help!” he implored, the gag torn loose.  
  
There was a gunshot, and then the prisoner was dead. It took Clarke a minute to realize that Lexa was the one that had fired the shot, her green eyes cool and even. She lowered her gun just as Murphy came bursting out of the room, his knuckles bleeding, and froze.  
  
“You’re the landlady, right?” he said, after an awkward pause. “Hi.”  
  
Raven groaned.  
  
“Is Bellamy okay?” Octavia demanded.  
“Yeah, he’s fine,” Murphy reassured her. “We were making out, and then the prisoner managed to get his legs untied and kicked him in the head. But he’s conscious, no signs of a concussion or anything.”  
  
“What did I say about kissing on the job, Murphy?” Raven demanded.  
  
“Oh, yeah, like you don’t, Reyes."

Everyone was yelling, so only Clarke saw the glimmer of amusement in Lexa’s unreadable eyes.

“It was nice to see you again, Clarke. This Saturday, Anya and I are hosting a party in 12G. I hope you can make it.”  
  
Clarke gaped.  
  
Lexa smiled gently and let herself out.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only after she’d confirmed that Bellamy did not in fact have a concussion that Clarke allowed herself to think about the pretty enigmatic landlady who somehow didn’t have a problem with torture and murder.  
  
“You like her, don’t you?” Raven teased. She and Octavia were sharing a blanket as the five of them watched I _t’s a Wonderful Life_ on Raven’s laptop.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke said, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen. Raven laughed.  
  
Murphy stood up. “I am going to the bathroom,” he said, pointedly, and left.  
  
“I give it five minutes before Bellamy comes up with some BS excuse to follow him,” Octavia whispered, giggling.  
  
“Two,” Clarke disagreed.  
  
“You’re on, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Lexa with glasses came from multiple fanarts  
> In the continuity of this particular story, Abby is chancellor and doesn't know what Clarke and Bellamy are involved in.


End file.
